Winter
by Roy-Roy
Summary: After a day well spent, Yuki watches his lover asleep, realizing that everyone, and everything will have to change someday...Yea, crappy summary, I know...First fic so please R&R, many thanks...


**_Hey there._**

This being my first fic an' all, constructive critism is more than welcome...

The song this is written to is "Winter" by Tori Amos, I myself never cared for the song, but I love the lyrics.

Well, there you have it...Before I go any further, I want to thank Joh (Kaorugal) for editing it for me.

Thanks for all your support !

**Disclaimer-** I don't own a thing.

* * *

**:Winter:**

Snow was falling. Soft, and incandescently a glow against the fluorescent city lights. The first white fluff had whispered against the window in earnest, eventually slithering to rest on the sill.

Lofty flakes soothed the busy world, people in the streets watching the gentle drift with appreciative gazes, the snow stilling the bustle... People forgetting, even if just for a moment, their troubles, worries and pain, to watch the gentle, solemn snow layering steadily along the side walk... Frosting the city, smoothing rough edges, calming troubled minds…

Almost immediately, Shouichi had leaped from the sagging couch, his eyes bright as if light bulbs had been screwed behind them…His stoic boyfriend already knowing the childish games that would ensue.

/Snow can wait,

I forgot my mittens,

Wipe my nose,

Get my new boots on,

I get a little warm in my heart…

When I think of winter /

Despite his efforts, Yuki had truly and honestly enjoyed himself. Snow packing into his boots and the lining of his jacket the only evidence of the "epic" snowball fight, in the end though, he had to remind himself to stay back, stay away…because things wouldn't always be like this…

/I run off,

Where the drifts get deeper,

Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown,

I hear a voice,

"Your must learn to stand up for yourself,

'Cause I can't always be around"/

A soft smile graced the pensive features as the gaze lingered on the sleeping figure in his arms. He had fancied making a bit of hot cocoa for them both when they returned, but that was out of the question now.

Yuki sighed, laying the slender figure of his lover on the couch, the inky folds of the fabric gathering around the still frame. Cautiously, Yuki sidled around the boy, snuggling him into a gentle, yet possessive embrace, like a toddler might a favorite toy.

The single brass lamp smoothed over the room with a honey mellowed light, warming the faces and blanched white walls with gentle persistence… Illuminating theform of a long finger, tracing the gentle, boyish features, a soft frown marring the handsome face….

"Just a boy…" Yuki whispered softly, the voice tempered with something akin to disappointment, the finger withdrawing from the porcelain cheek.

Sometimes he forgot that Shouichi really was only a boy…So very young, with so much potential….And so much to loose. His life was really only beginning… Yuki had forgotten that…

Winter brought back so many memories…Memories where he had been snuggled into quilted jackets, mittens slipped over eager hands, scarves wrapped around and around, yet still managed to trail across the snow….

The other Yuki…They had spent so much time in the snow, sculpting snowmen, flinging the white powder at each other with vigor, laughter crisp in the cold air…

He remembered the times when the older of the two would usher him back inside, he would protest, pouting, muttering things like 'Can't we stay a little longer?' or 'I'm not tired yet!'…But in truth, hewould be utterly exhausted, and greatful for the hot chocolate that would greet him…

He too, had been just a boy.

Andall that had changed so fast…

The slender body shifted in the strong arms, Yuki gathering the still form close, quieting the sleeping Shouichi with gentle warmth…A warmth the older man had not known himself capable of…That was until he had met the singer…

/He says,

When you gonna make up your mind?

When you gonna love you as much as I do?

When you gonna make up your mind?

'Cause things are gonna change so fast,

All the white horses are still in bed,

I tell you that I'll always want you near,

You say that things change ,

My dear…/

"Y-Yuki…?" the bright eyes fluttered open, the gaze resting gently on the writer, bleary with fatigue.

"Hush. Go back to sleep…"

The golden eyes didn't meet Shouichi's gaze, instead, they fixed upon the scene outside.

'_Stay detached…Keep away, 'cause it won't always be like this.' _

Pale hands curled around the fabric of Yuki's shirt, the head resting in the crook of the novelist's neck.

Yuki closed his eyes, the soft wavers of Shouichi's breathing tickling his skin, the arms fastening around the petite waist.

"Promise me….That you'll a-always be here…?"

The voice was soft and fragile against the silence, dulled with weariness, yet it still managed to pull at Yuki's heart strings. ..He had asked the same question once...

The older man worried his upper lip, not wanting to answer.

/Boys get discovered as winter melts,

Flowers competing for the sun,

Years go by and I'm here still waiting,

Withering where some snowman was,

Mirror, mirror where's the crystal palace?

But I only can see myself,

Skating around the truth,

Who I am,

But I know,

The ice is wearing thin…/

"Yuki…Yuki please…?"

Small, desperate, frightened…So terribly afraid that things would change…Time would stretch and fray, leaving the lovers with nothing but a memory of what had been…

The things they had talked of when finally alone…Dear, secret things that they had poured into open arms as tears wracked once solid resolve….Yuki knew that all this would be gone…When things changed.

/So many dreams,

On the shelf,

You say, I wanted you to be proud of me,

I always wanted that myself…/

The stoic novelist swaddled the singer, who he knew was still awaiting a reply…

"I could try…I could try to…To be there…"

The deep tones were bruised with uncertainty, and it wasn't often Yuki questioned himself. Yet this seemed to be enough for the boy in his arms, who promptly snuggled into the singer's lap, leaning against the strong chest.

"But Shouichi…" Yuki said softly, his voice hoarse, choked with emotion "I can't always be here…" he smoothed the soft, pink hair and snuggled closer…

He sighed deeply, looking gently at the sleeping Shouichi, a smile creasing the handsome features, cuddling the boy softly….Knowing that he too, would change...

/When you gonna make up your mind?

When you gonna love you as much as I do?

When you gonna make up your mind?

'Cause things are gonna change so fast…/

"Shouichi…" the whisper fell upon deaf ears, the singer curling in slumber…Yuki sighed, gazing upon the boy with complete adoration, the eyes tearing away to gaze outside, where the snow had stopped falling, hail plummeting in its place…

/All the white horses have gone ahead,

I tell you that I'll always want you near,

You say that things change,

Things have changed,

My dear…../

* * *

Thankyou all for reading. I'm not sure whether to continue or not...I almost think it might be best if I left it here...Ah well, your call. 

Review please **-n.n-**

-Roy-Roy


End file.
